


(Not Another) Drinking Games

by Queen_Leggy



Series: Drinking Games [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Leggy/pseuds/Queen_Leggy
Summary: "Oh no, not again.""It's only vodka.""Fuck you.""That's for after the guests leave."





	

Sebastian brought out the vodka, grinning.

"Oh no, not again." Ciel complained, he had horrible memories of last time they went drinking. He found Mey-Rin's bra in the pillow case and Finny wouldn't stop kinkshaming him for having handcuffs in the drawer.

"It's only vodka."

"Fuck you."

"That's for after the guests leave. Or now, in Mey-Rin and Bard's case, they go at it when they please."

"WE DON'T!" Mey-Rin practically screeched, her face redder than her hair. Alois laughed so hard he fell off the sofa, well almost, Claude caught him and held him close. 

"Show off."

"Should we have a shot everytime someone starts flirting or fucking!?" Finny shouted.

"Just because your single." Lizzie teased, cuddling Sieglinde. She earned a glare from Finny and laughs from around the place.

"Why are you all here!?" Ciel shouted, there wasn't a party and he never invited them.

"Sebastian promised drinks." 

"Of course."

"So let's play Never Have I Ever. If you've done it, then take a shot. Got it?" Sebastian suggested, receiving an almost unanimous decision to agree. Ciel was forced into it. Sebastian swiftly got out the shot glasses and a couple bottles of vodka.

"Never have I ever... driven drunk." Sebastian started off the game. Alois, Sieglinde and Bard all took their shots. Claude was shocked, he didn't expect Alois to drink and dr- scratch that, he was just surprised Alois was honest about it. 

Questions like never have I ever streaked, skinny dipped, kissed someone on the first date, played strip poker, peed in a public pool, been spanked, and read the bible were asked. The only person who wasn't drunk was Claude, he only had to take a shot once or twice. He just now had to make sure Alois didn't try something crazy like strip in the middle of the room.

"Never have I ever... cross dressed." Claude asked, only to become very surprised when Ciel of all people took a shot. He guessed his face gave it away when Ciel slurred, "Oh my Bassy loves it when I wear mini skirts and dresses. My fucking hot pervert." 

Sebastian went red, and hiccuped a bit, giggling.

Claude sighed as Alois draped himself over Claude then kissed his forehead. Chuckling as the blond pouted, he was like a small child.

"More kissies babe."

"Sober up first."

"I AM SOBER!"

Alois gasped as Claude picked him up and carried him a couple feet away from the sofa and set him down, before moving back to his spot on the sofa. 

"Walk in a straight line towards me."

Claude's laughter was loud as Alois stumbled and wobbled his way over, though his laughter changed when Alois tripped and hit his head on his, let's not go there. And to make matters worse, someone was filming as Claude was crying in pain and Alois was building a pillow fort around the poor sod.

The music got louder drowning out Claude's cries. Bard wolf whistled as Mey-Rin removed her top, swinging it around above her head. 

"Fu-cks sake." Claude groaned, still in a lot of pain.

"Get a fucking room!" Out of all the drunk idiots, I mean, respectable members of society, she was most sober. Alois was most drunk, the only thing he didn't drink to was read the bible. Claude couldn't say he was surprised, on their first dare Alois full on made out with him, and their game of strip poker was fun, but cold. Alois left all the bloody windows open.

Elizabeth fell off a table, wine glass smashing off the ground, a bottle of wine followed suit. Thankfully, she wasn't bleeding, though her pride took a critical blow as she cried her eyes out. Sieglinde was right by her side, kissing where it hurt. 

"Silly moo."

"Babe!"

Alois started whimpering as the pillow fort fell, and seeing Claude in pain, that was too much for the poor lad. Hurriedly Claude pulled Alois beside him, holding him close and kissing his cheek.

"It's alright, we'll build the pillow fort together. Please stop crying pet." Alois nodded, his large bright blue eyes made him look especially childlike in the moment (Whatever product he's using, it clearly works). Claude smiled, before glaring at Mey-Rin and Bard's 'dancing'. They were fucking wasted.

"Is this going to happen every time you're drunk? Get a room you rabbits!"

And that's what they did.

* * *

 

"Our neighbours are awfully noisy tonight, aren't they William?" A red head with teeth as sharp as knives inquired.

'William' said nothing, after all, cardboard cannot talk.

"Do you want to knock? No. Alright love." She got up, setting her book that totally wasn't just about people dying in gruesome ways.

* * *

"I'm sorry about the noise. These idiots thought Thursday was a good day to get drunk." The neighbour seemed mad and Claude didn't want to also have to deal with him and adults acting like well, them.

"Harder!"

"Babe!"

"I'm AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" There was a thud and someone fell at Claude's feet. Alois.

"Babe, I missed you. Why is there three of you?" His word's were really slurred and he was moments away from falling asleep.

"One second Grell. Alois, I think you need to sleep."

"But I don't wanna!"

"Trust me, go to sleep."

"But I want to be with you." His eyes were practically closed and he looked already half asleep. 

"I'll be there in a couple seconds."

"Can you do SOMETHING about the noise!?" Grell shouted.

"Come in!" Alois pulled Grell in and tried to give him a bottle of beer, resulting in a broken bottle and the beer all over the floor.

"Opps." 

Claude stopped Ciel falling off Sebastian's lap and into the broken glass and handed Grell a bottle without breaking it. He hoisted Alois up and carried him to a bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead. 

"Sleep well pet." He switched off the light and within seconds light snoring could be heard.

* * *

 

Grell woke up with a pounding headache and a bruised lip. She could make out a curtain and she wasn't somewhere soft, more like a hard flat surface, a bath. This wasn't her house, the beautiful red colour was no where to be seen. No, she was at the neighbours. What the fuck would Williams think?

She rushed back home, her headache became almost unbearable to deal with. William was just about to knock on her door.

"Will!" She exclaimed, hurting her head but she didn't care. Will truly did care about her. She ran to hug him, if it weren't for the fact that he made sure to hold her away from him.

"Why didn't you come to work?" His voice was monotoned. 

"I just woke up!" 

"At the wrong address?"

"Hehe, I can explain!"

"10 seconds."

"Oh! I went over to complain about the noise and some blond brat pulled me in and forced me to join in."

"Likely story. Just get your ass to work." With that he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I make this? Anyway part 2, I need plot ideas for part three so if you could, share drunk stories and they could be featured.  
> Why does it say part 3 when it's part 2?


End file.
